


the sleeping habits of the elusive Alaskan Yancy

by HeavensArcher



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People used to joke that Yancy could sleep anywhere. Unfortunately for Raleigh, they were right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sleeping habits of the elusive Alaskan Yancy

**Author's Note:**

> _based on[this](http://schwarzbrot.tumblr.com/post/60880938636/yancy-becket-the-man-the-legend-thisisstupid-jpg) because oh my god_

It wasn't easy being the oldest.

Dad was working overtime constantly to pay for medical bills, and when he was home he was with their mum. It made sense, because she was sick. He didn't mind cooking or cleaning at all! He even got Raleigh and Jaz to help out by making sure their rooms were tidy all the time, and he got really good at making pasta.

But he was really tired, especially after coming home from school.

Raleigh used to tease and say Yancy could sleep anywhere, through anything. He was definitely right. 

In fact, Yancy could often be found in the evenings, seated upon the kitchen counter with his head against the wall as the food on the stove next to him bubbled away. He could be found in the mornings standing upright, leaning his forehead on the fridge as his hands grasped a juicebox. During the breaks at school, one could often find Yancy lying across one of the outside tables.

Nobody understood how he did it. Nobody. Surely you can't survive on 5-30 minute naps throughout the day. Was he not sleeping at night? The Beckets always assured everyone he did sleep through the night as well as his naps through the day. The doctors found nothing wrong with him. Yancy was just...Yancy.

Raleigh was always the one to wake him up. He was the only one that ever could.

xx

It didn't change when they joined the PPDC. Raleigh had no idea why he'd thought it would.

xx

"Yancy..." Raleigh called gently as he reached towards his brother, who was staring at the mirror in front of him like a zombie, forced back from the darkness. "Yancy, that isn't a razor. Here." He gently eased the toothbrush out of Yancy's hand, and Yancy turned his gaze down to his now empty hand like it was a curious mystery.

Raleigh sighed and turned his brother's face, beginning to shave the older Becket. "You know, you're supposed to be the older brother here." He splashed the man's face with water, which seemed enough to bring him to the world of the living.

Yancy shook his head and grumbled, "Looked after you enough when you were younger. Your turn." He splashed his own face again and patted it down with a towel before turning a bright grin on Raleigh, once again his perky, awake self.

"Drills to be tortured with! Let's go, little bro!" He slapped Raleigh on the back as he jogged over to his shirt and pulled it over his head as he left the room.

Raleigh looked up to the heavens and sighed dramatically before following.

xx

"Uh, Becket?" Came the voice of Herc Hansen, who they had just done a coordinated drop with. Raleigh spread his food around his plate absentmindedly before answering.

"Yes, Sergeant Hansen?"

"...Your brother's asleep in his food."

Raleigh glanced to his left and, sure enough, Yancy had once again fallen asleep. This time, face first into what he  _thought_ were mashed potatoes. He turned his brother's head slightly so he wasn't attempting to breathe vegetables before turning back to his own food. "He does that."

He could practically feel the two brothers' raised eyebrows but didn't look up.

He'd wake him up when he finished his food.

xx

The two of them stumbled back into their room after a 3am call to punch down a Kaiju. The deployment had lasted a few hours and the two brothers were tired. But the Marshal had promised they were off duty barring emergency, so that was nice.

Too bad they couldn't appreciate the day off by actually going and doing something.

Raleigh stumbled into the bathroom and splashed his face to wash off the sweat. He pulled off his jacket and tshirt as he moved back into the bedroom and paused next to his bed.

"...Yance, that's my bed."

"Mmph."

"C'mon man..." Raleigh groaned, shoving at his brother. "Get into your own damn bunk."

He squawked abruptly (it was a very, very manly squawk) as he felt himself topple over onto the bed. Yancy's pulling him off balance before flipping him onto the bed. "What the hell, Yancy!"

"Never used to be a problem when you were a kid, kid." Came the mutter as Yancy rearranged himself, wrapping his arm around his little brother and pulling him close.

Raleigh opened his mouth to protest, before closing it with a smile as Yancy drifted straight off to sleep. Raleigh pulled at the blanket above him on the other bunk until it toppled off and he pulled it over himself.

He could deal with it for one night.


End file.
